Personal Massager
by ScullyGolightly
Summary: Scully needs a new vibrator...or does she? Post-ep Followers 11x07
1. Chapter 1

Mulder watched Scully from the doorway of the bathroom. She had been looking for a spare toothbrush she thought she had left there. Unsuccessful in her search, she stood from her crouched position, letting her head droop, chin to her chest. She reached back and rubbed her neck, sighing at the tightness she felt there.

She was unaware that Mulder had been watching her until she felt his hand move her own aside and massage lightly at the base of her skull.

"Stiff neck?"

"Yeah, I must've slept wrong. Or maybe we need a new mattress."

"We?"

She jerked her head up to look at him in the mirror and winced at the pain the movement caused. He was smiling, and Scully relaxed when she saw he was only teasing her. He moved directly behind her and started massaging her shoulders with both hands.

"That place have a bed with Magic Fingers or what?"

"No, but it was a good mattress. Organic. Firm." She leaned back into him.

"Ah," he said, "just like me." He pressed into her, and she felt the hard ridge of his erection against her backside.

"Feels good. Feels organic," she replied. Scully went to turn to him—eager to continue their flirtation—but a sharp pang stopped her. "Ow!"

He chuckled, and put a little distance between their bodies. "Easy there, Scully." Mulder kept rubbing her neck, working his thumbs into the knots he could feel. She sighed, frustratingly. "Let's just take care of this. We can worry about my organic, firm cock later."

"But I want it now," she whined, adorably.

"Come on, Veruca," he said, guiding her to the bed. "Sit down, cross-legged." She obeyed and he crawled up behind her, flanking her body with his outstretched legs. "I'll be your own personal massager."

That got a giggle out of her. He started working her lower back, kneading the tight oblique muscles.

"I know we're lacking in modern amenities here, but I'll try to make up for it."

She smiled, touched by his sweet sentiment. "I was getting tired of that SmartHouse anyway."

He scoffed. "SmartHouse. That house was fucking dumb."

Scully laughed.

"Why'd you move there?"

"I wasn't ready to re-up the lease at my apartment. It had to be for a year, and I was hoping I wouldn't be needing my own place for that long."

Now Mulder smiled.

"But how did you find that place," Mulder asked, ever curious about their time apart. "Or did it find you?" he added, ominously.

"A guy I worked with at the hospital, Scott-"

"Scott?"

"His _boyfriend_ owns the house. They were moving in together, into Scott's place. Scott didn't like all the technology. They let me stay there before they put it on the market."

"Oops. Tough sell now."

"Yeah," Scully said, and it turned into a moan. Mulder had found a lump by her shoulder blade and was pressing into it. "Ooooh my God."

He started to get hard again from the sounds she was making. He shifted back a little and cleared his throat as he tried to concentrate on working out her tension.

"Ah, right there," she hissed as his thumb glided over the hard nodule of pain. The pressure was excruciating, but it also felt pleasurable. "Uuuunghhh," Scully wailed when he pushed in deeper. She tried to let out slow measured breaths to get through the pain, but then she started laughing. He kept up his strong caress as her shoulders shook with laughter. "I'm sorry, Mulder. It sounds like sex noises."

"Yes, it does."

She continued to laugh until he hit another knot. "Aaahh!" she shrieked, and then exhaled a heavy, throaty sigh which turned into a cackle. Scully alternated between cries of agony and pleasure and fits of giggles.

Amused and aroused, Mulder forged ahead, determined to relieve her of this discomfort even at the risk of his own. He had something stiff that could use some rubbing right about now, but he remained single-minded in his motives.

Finally, he felt the tightness in her shoulders lessen, and she had calmed her erratic reactions. She hummed appreciatively and leaned to rest against his back, signaling that he could stop. Mulder wrapped his arms around her, hugging her closer.

"Thank you, Mulder. That was amazing." She turned her head from side to side—her neck much looser, but there was still a bit of soreness.

"As good as your electric one?"

"Yeah, I didn't use that for massages."

"Oh really?" Mulder said, feigning shock. "What did you use it for then, Miss Scully?"

She took his hand and guided it down between her legs. He could feel the heat of her core through the thin fabric of her leggings. She pressed down on his hand and they rubbed her until she got wet, moisture seeping through both her underwear and pants. He massaged her chest with his other hand, brushing over her hardened nipples.

Scully moaned, and began to grind her pelvis into their hands—she was getting quite worked up. Mulder, who had been erect the entire time, was worked up, too. He moved from behind her, and she fell back as he climbed on top of her, pressing his straining member against her cunt. He lifted her t-shirt up to expose her bare breasts and descended on them with his hot mouth. Scully writhed beneath him, mewling and panting.

After a thorough oral massage of her tits, Mulder licked and nipped his way down her flat stomach. He hooked his fingers into the elastic band of her pants and peeled them off, following with her panties. Dragging his tongue along the creases of her inner thighs, he looked up at her. He couldn't see her face past her heaving breasts. Her nipples taunted him, glistening with his saliva and perked up enticingly. He almost went back up to have another taste, but then the sweet, briny scent of her sex brought back his focus.

He lapped at her swollen, wet folds. "Sorry I don't vibrate," he said between broad passes over her slit with his tongue.

"I don't need that," she breathed. "Just you. Fuuuuck." He had sucked her clit between his lips. She brought her hands to his head to hold him there, fingernails scratching at his scalp. He kept nibbling at her clit and then started to hum, sending an aural vibration through her.

"Oh!" she yelped at the sensation. The steady murmur against her bundle of nerves created a buzz inside her—the feeling of euphoria flooding in her belly. "Aahhh, don't stop."

And he didn't—not through all the squirming and the jerking of her hips as she came; not until she pushed his head away with her last bit of strength.

Her body was still thrumming through the last ripples of ecstasy when he entered her, his cock as throbbing and sensitive as her ravaged clit. She cried out, the feeling of being completely filled by him sparking another rapturous jolt through her core. Mulder pumped into her vigorously but was careful not to jar her or agitate her convalescing muscles. What kind of a masseuse would he be if he fucked back the crick in her neck?

As she rolled into another orgasm, Mulder's balls seized up and he came hard, emptying into her quivering pussy. He collapsed down beside her, and they both laid there in sweaty, sated heaps.

"Who needs a vibrator when I've got the Fox Mulder 6000," Scully said, turning toward him and draping her leg over his.

"And I don't even need batteries," he added, pulling her into a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

When the drone arrived to deliver his package, Mulder had to stop himself from taking his baseball bat to it; he actually wanted what it was delivering though. He brought the box inside and listened for the sounds of Scully in the shower upstairs before opening it.

Beneath layers of tissue was a box adorned with purple flower petals, and inside that was a smaller black box. _I guess this is what the website meant by discreet packaging,_ Mulder thought. He opened it and found the bright pink vibrator and a charging cord. The charger magnetically clicked into place at the base of the device. Mulder looked around for an outlet that he could charge it at without Scully seeing. He was just going to give it to Scully with no fuss or pageantry—simply a replacement for that thing she had lost in their war against the machines—but then he decided it was unfair to give it to her without a full charge. And he had been curious. He had seen it on the website, but he wanted to hold it in his hand, feel the smoothness of its sleek design.

He heard the water shut off, and quickly gathered up the boxes, throwing them into the bottom drawer of his desk. Then he scooted the bookshelf away from the wall, plugged in the toy, and nestled it behind a stack of books. When she came down the stairs, Mulder was lying on the sofa reading a book.

Their Sunday passed leisurely. Mulder got a beef stew going in his crock pot. "Look, I can track its progress with this app on my phone," he had said. Scully just looked at him with amused disbelief and laughed.

Holding hands and dawning matching hoodies, they had taken a walk around the property, enjoying the mild weather. Scully wanted to see where Mulder had buried Dagoo. They had been split up at the time, but Scully had called him, distraught and crying, to tell him that Dagoo had been hit by a car. Mulder had gone to her immediately and suggested burying him at his house so Scully could always visit. He had placed him at the foot of the beautiful kousa dogwood tree, which was fitting and also Scully's favorite tree on the property. It had white star-shaped flowers that blossomed in late Spring. Mulder had marked the spot with a simple wooden cross. "It's lovely, Mulder," she had said. "I should've come to see it sooner."

They had both fallen asleep watching _2001: A Space Odyssey_ which was serendipitously playing on TCM when Mulder's phone lit up and beeped telling them that their dinner was ready in the kitchen five feet away. They ate at their small dining table, chatting easily and amiably.

When Scully started to do the dishes, Mulder quietly went about retrieving the charged vibrator and placing it back in its box. She came back into the living room to see Mulder standing there with his hands behind his back, smiling at her nervously.

"Mulder," she said suspiciously.

"I, uh, got you something." He handed her the box, unceremoniously pushing it into her hands, suddenly embarrassed by the whole thing.

Scully looked down and smiled at the Je Joue label, pursing her lips to suppress a chuckle.

"You know, since you lost yours," he reasoned, trying to be casual.

She nodded thoughtfully, and then regarded him. "Do you wanna watch me use it?"

Mulder's eyes grew wide. "That- that's not why I got it for you. I got it for _you,_ " he stammered.

"Relax, Mulder," Scully laughed. "I get that, and it's very sweet. I want you to watch me ...if you want to."

"Fuck, Scully, yes," Mulder affirmed, earnestly.

Scully started to take it out of the box. "It'll have to wait until tomorrow. We have to charge it."

He grinned proudly. "Scully, we are good to go. I took the liberty of charging it already."

Scully looked at him with eyes full of surprise and affection. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips before taking his hand in one of hers and the toy in the other and pulling him up the stairs.

Mulder sat in a chair at the foot of the bed with a full view of Scully's pussy. She was lying naked on the bed, legs spread wide for him. Scully pressed a button on the vibrator and brought it to life. She set it to a pulsing pattern on the low-intensity setting that she usually liked to begin with; it created a teasing sensation that she rather enjoyed.

Palming the device, Scully slowly ran it over her boobs, spending extra time at her nipples. She let out a contented sigh. Mulder was not surprised that Scully paid special attention to her breasts when she masturbated—he could rarely contain himself in their naked presence either; and he knew she liked to have her tits played with.

Her free hand was also fondling at her chest, squeezing and rolling her nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Then it slid down her stomach to her sex where she dipped one digit inside as if to check her wetness. Mulder leaned forward, elbows on his knees, completely enraptured by her movements.

Scully's finger coated in her fluids reappeared, and with her middle finger she rubbed and spread her lips, giving Mulder a glimpse inside her soft, wet cunt. He let out a low, rumbling groan and reached down to stroke his hard cock trapped inside his jeans.

Scully smiled languidly at his response and nimbly fingered the controls on the vibrator to make it a steady buzz and increased the intensity. It was muscle memory at this point. She was very familiar with all the settings and dexterously handled it. The one she had surrendered to the robots had served her well. She had gotten quite a lot of use out of it, even after she and Mulder had started fucking again. Nothing wrong with self-pleasure even if you're getting some on the regular.

She cradled the toy in her hand and brought it down to her apex, using her fingers to massage the hood of her clitoris. The vibrations transferred through to her fingertips, adding a pleasurable tingle to her ministrations. The part of Mulder's brain that was still able to function recalled reading about this tip on the website. He filed this bit of information away in case he was ever lucky enough to be promoted from spectator status to hands-on participant.

She continued this while she fucked herself with her other hand, two fingers pumping in and out of her, moaning at how good she was making herself feel and at the thought of Mulder watching. Scully had never masturbated in front of anybody. It was such a private act. Sharing this with Mulder was so intimate—it made her feel closer than ever with him. They had been reconnecting and strengthening their relationship, making small steps and also leaps and bounds. It felt good to be back in this house with him, this inevitable homecoming.

Scully took her fingers out of her and spread her fluids around, then she pressed the flat side of the vibrator against her slick labia and grinded her pussy into it. She upped the vibration again and turned the toy to tease her folds with the edge. Her breathing became heavy as she worked herself towards a climax.

Mulder was riveted. He tried to memorize every movement. His dick strained painfully in the crotch of his pants, and he feared he would explode if he kept watching, but he could not tear his eyes away from her.

She switched the vibration to a pulsating mode and set it to the highest level, bringing the tip of the vibrator directly to her clit. Scully started to whimper Mulder's name over and over. His mouth went dry as he watched her vagina flex and contract as she came. He had never seen that from an up close and personal vantage point.

When he saw the arousal drip out of her, he couldn't take it anymore. He took his pants off hastily, the boxers and t-shirt followed. Mulder gripped his cock firmly in his hand waiting desperately for an invitation from Scully to join her on the bed.

She looked up at him through hooded eyes. "Mulder, make me come again. I want to come with you inside me."

The vibrator had been turned off and was laying next to her. Mulder got on the bed between her legs and ran the swollen head of his penis up and down her dripping pussy. They both moaned in unison. He entered her in one swift move, her slippery walls accommodating his turgid girth.

Mulder had been on the edge well before his pants had come off. Now that he was embedded deep inside her, he fought against the tipping point. _She wants to come again. Come on, man, make her come again,_ he upbraided himself. He bucked his hips into her erratically, his mind unfocused and frantic. The bright pink of the toy caught the corner of his eye, and he grabbed it. He pushed at the buttons until it was buzzing in his hand, and then brought it down to massage her clit.

"Mmm, yesss," she purred.

Now she was meeting him pass for pass, their pelvises slamming into each other. Mulder had a hard time keeping the vibrator on her clit, but it gave him something to concentrate on while she made her way to the edge where he had been teetering dangerously. Then he felt it. He pictured her pussy tightening like he had seen, but this time around his cock. He looked down at her—her eyes were shut tightly and her mouth open, the breath of exhale absent having been caught in her chest when her climax hit her.

Mulder came hard—he would describe it as 'violently' if he had had any coherent thought left. It was a result of overstimulation. The look of her face twisted in ecstasy, the vice of her cunt around his dick, the hum of the toy in his hand.

He stabbed at the buttons, trying to turn it off. Scully took it from him and powered it down, expertly, and then pulled him down on top of her. She kissed him firmly, capturing his bottom lip between her teeth. His cock twitched inside her.

"Thank you for the present, Mulder."

He laughed. "I'm not sure I can say 'you're welcome' to that. I feel like I was the one who got the gift."

"We can share it. Pink suits you," said Scully.

" _Our_ vibrator," he said. "I like the sound of that."


End file.
